freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-Na Lee
Su-Na Lee is the strongest active duty Pandora of the Chevalier. She is a Lieutenant of the Chevalier and the appointed leader of the new Anti-Nova strikeforce: Team 13. Background Su-Na Lee is shown to be the personal body guard of Aoi Gengo. Her Volt weapon appears to be an oversized version of Satellizer's Nova Blood. Appearance Su-Na has back-length black hair tied in a similar manner to Kazuha Aoi's. Her eyes are similar to Creo's. She is of average height and build, and usually seen in a Chevalier uniform. Personality While directing the Pandora against Nova targets in the 11th Nova Clash, Su-Na Lee has been shown to be confident and encouraging toward her fellow Pandora. Story E-Pandora Arc Su-Na is first seen with Gengo Aoi, as he's watching the news broadcast of the E-Pandoras in action. She's less than enthused, as she maintained that no matter how fancy a show they put on for the media, there was no way ordinary people could've become Pandoras. She listened to the Nova researcher, and admitted that though she wasn't entirely taking his side, she asked if ordinary people that they were meant to protect were sent to the battlefield, what purpose did Pandoras have? When asked if it was her pride as the strongest Chevalier talking, she refused. She claimed she could've understood if it was their destiny to walk upon the battlefield, as she finished making Gengo his sandwich. She went on to say if it meant sending their children who should have been living peacefully, then she wanted no part of it. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Su-Na Lee along wit Holly Rose, Louis, and Aoi Gengo travels to the Alaska base to investigate Mark Spencer's project. After the E-Pandora rebellion escalates into the 11th Nova clash, Aoi Gengo confronted Marks Spencer about his experiments on the E-Pandora while Su-Na Lee takes over the base command center to lead the Pandora into battle. 11th Nova Clash Arc During the 11th Nova Clash, Su-Na Lee was seen briefing the Pandora standing by. She told them how dire the situation is; there are now three Novas that they need to defeat compared to their current forces that could barely engage two Novas, they would have to cast their doubts as Su-Na Lee personally takes command as she rallies the Pandora to battle. As 2nd Lt. Remmington's squad was about to be overwhelmed by a Type-S Nova she was saved by Holly Rose shortly before Su-Na Lee arrived. She surveys the battlefield and concluded that what they should after is the Nova's core. Remmington had a brief chat with Su-Na Lee about her squad going to the reactor to provide support. Their chat was cut short when the Type-S Nova mass-produced the type-Maria clones adding to the difficulty of the battle. 2nd Lt. Remmington issued an order for hand to hand combat formation while Su-Na Lee thinks that they should not delay the attack on the Nova. Luckily, Cassie Lockhart and Julia Munberk with their respective Limiters arrived as reinforcements. When Holly Rose asked Su-Na Lee if they will give top priority on Nova termination she merely told her that Pandoras of their caliber should prioritize which they prefer and finish it. Then, when they saw the Type-Unknown Nova being felled, Su-Na Lee thought that reinforcements has arrived. She then saw only a single Pandora was fighting the beast, and was thunderstruck at the sight. Su-Na later demonstrates her strength by severing one of the Unknown-Type Nova's wings, and then orders her troops to "mess the Nova up." Said enemy is quickly dispatched by Cassie, which pleases the Korean. Suddenly, she was alerted to the last Nova, who'd taken on a spherical shape. Dr. Aoi then ordered all Pandora to have themselves evacuated from the battlefield, as the Nova was about to self-destruct. She and others quickly braced for impact, as the Unknown-Type Nova detonated. After a few seconds, she and the others realized they were still alive, and soon saw why. A lone Pandora, Chiffon Fairchild, had absorbed the entire brunt of the explosion, at which she sacrificed her body and disintegrated as a result. Su-Na then looked up and saw small spheres of light falling to the ground, as a strange feeling came over her, which Satellizer revealed as Chiffon's love, freely given to her still-living comrades. Later, she and her fellow Chevaliers are watching over the still unconscious Scarlett Ohara, who was in critical condition and seemed destined to have lost her legs. And yet, despite all the evil Ohara had wrought, Su-Na still felt sorry for her. Student Presidency Duel Arc Su-Na Lee does not appear in this arc. Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc She is now the active leader of Team 13. A combination of the strongest Pandoras of the world and the newly minted team of Valkyries. After a brief speech, she dismissed them for the day, and told them to return tomorrow for training exercises. Later, she's seen in a bar with her sempai, Yumi Kim, who was surprised she'd accepted the assignment after the E-Pandora fiasco. Su-Na admitted it was good for her to train juniors while she was still young, which made her fellow Korean quite uncomfortable. The last thing she said, was the "doctor" was coming to the academy. She's next seen ordering her squad to have given it their all near the end of their thirty lap race, adding that whoever finished last would've received special counselling from her in her room that night. Though she saw Satellizer had finished first, she knew the Untouchable Queen had used Accel to have pushed across the finish line, so she granted her the dubious honour. She said the race should have been won by stamina alone, and not by stigma powers, regardless of how much she hated losing. When Roxanne chided her on her behaviour, Su-Na granted her the dishonour instead, saying she wasn't good at dealing with "large-breasted girls." She then turned back to Satellizer, saying her actions were a serious problem. She relayed that the reason she and her fellow Pandoras were teamed up with the Valkyries was not only to make them temporarily refrain from using their stigma powers, it was also to better synchronize their bodies with their stigmata. She went on to say that the physical differences between Pandoras and Valkyries were comparable to the differences between an adult and a child. And without using stigma powers, Satellizer was around the same physical level as the Valkyries. Su-Na wondered if it was due to an innate deficiency, or if the Untouchable Queen was simply lazy in her self-training. The Team 13 leader pondered the issue, and thought to herself it might have been due to her low compatibility with Kazuha's stigmata. Yet despite that, during critical moments, she was still able to output a lot of unstable power. She privately planned to hold a counselling session for Satellizer at a later date. Off-screen, Su-Na was summoned by her superiors in regards to the incident involving Team 13 member Charles Bonaparte. On-screen, she's next seen at Gengo's house, preparing dinner for Gengo, Kazuya, and Satellizer. She tells them food would've been ready soon and to have kept their conversation short. She continues to prepare dinner, as the conversation gets rather heated in the living room. She later announces the food was ready, just as Kazuya announces he's leaving. Later that night, she's leaning in the doorway of the study, where Gengo was ordering his grandson to drink. She listened with a frustrated look as the doctor proclaimed the best way was to imbibe the entire drink in one gulp. "Who do you think cleans up after you," she thought ruefully to herself. She watched as he and Kazuya had a heated discussion, which resulted in more drinking from her "employer." She watched as he stumbled by the bookcase and then passed out. She quickly ran to his side, shocked that he'd imbibed so excessively. She surmised it was because he was so happy at seeing his grandson again. She helped him up, and planned to bring him to his bedroom. She would've cleaned up the room, but Kazuya offered to do it instead, so she left it to him and departed. Once she returned, she found Kazuya ranting in the study, wondering what was in his grandfather's head. "A brain of course," the incognito Chevalier answered, which frightened the Aoi lad as he had no idea she'd returned. She explained that while his brain looked just like any other, its make-up was probably very different than those of "normal people like us." Kazuya then decided to head up to bed, and said good night to Su-Na. She watched him, a wistful smile on her face. "One day you will understand," she thought to herself, "what a great man your grandfather is." Relationships Gengo Aoi She and Gengo Aoi share a friendly yet professional relation and mutual respect. She is even seen, in what appears to be Gengo's apartment, implying a personal relationship as she was preparing him a meal. They are also able to converse and share their personal opinion with each other. During the E-Pandora rebellion, it seems that Su-Na Lee is under Dr. Aoi's direct command. Trivia *'Su-Na' is the first active duty Chevalier to appear in the series. *Her name is 이＝수나 in Korean *She appears in The Chevalier Holiday from Cross Make. Category:Character Category:Chevalier Category:Pandora